Ein Vogelchor am Morgen
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Mike schwört, dass das Bett leer war, als er hineingekrabbelt ist. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass der Bär sich entschieden hat ihm zu folgen.


**Titel:** Ein Vogelchor am Morgen

**Originaltitel:** Dawn Chorus of Birds

**Autor:** gladsomemind

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Suits

**Kategorie:** Romanze/Humor/Pre-Slash

**Pairing:** Mike/Harvey

**Rating:** PG-13

**Inhalt:** Mike schwört, dass das Bett leer war, als er hineingekrabbelt ist. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass der Bär sich entschieden hat ihm zu folgen.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und die Serie gehören nicht mir.

**Ü/N:** Dies ist der zweite Teil der Reihe „Goldlöckchen und der eine Bär." Es ist somit eine Fortsetzung von „Einnisten."

**Wortanzahl:** 596 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Ein Vogelchor am Morgen**

Mike schläft allein.

Er hasst es.

Jenny hatte einmal gescherzt, dass er so schlecht mit Beziehungen ist, weil er nicht genug als Kind umarmt wurde. Das war das einzige Mal, dass Mike gesehen hatte, wie Trevor auf sie wütend wurde und sie ins Badezimmer gezogen hat um sie darüber anzuschreien, wie Mikes Eltern gestorben waren. Diese Nacht hatten sie als einen wirren Haufen zugebracht, sie Drei zusammen, Gliedmaßen verflochten und durch Berührung einander Behaglichkeit geben und selbst nehmen.

Bedeutungsloser Sex war einfach. Er wusste, er war hübsch und hatte sich auf seinem jungenhaften Charme verlassen, seitdem er wusste was diese Blicke bedeuteten. Bedeutungsloser Sex erfolgte Schlag auf Schlag, danke Mike, lass dich nicht von der Tür auf deinem Weg nach draußen treffen und er verbrachte eine weitere Nacht in seinem leeren Bett.

Mike schläft allein.

Darum hätte ein Aufwachen mit einem Körper, der sich an seinen Rücken drückt, einem Bein verheddert mit seinem eigenen und einem Arm um seine Brust geschlungen, die dafür sorgen, dass er an Ort und Stelle blieb, eigentlich dafür sorgen müssen, dass er kratzend und schreiend versuchte zu entkommen. Stattdessen fühlt er sich sicher, so als ob dies genau der Ort ist, wo das Universum ihn will, wenn es nicht damit beschäftigt ist ihm Arschtritte zu geben. Sicher genug um wieder zurückzugleiten in diesen ruhigen Ort, wo er nicht denken muss und wo er nicht Harveys Klon und das Bildnis von Pearson Hardman in einem sein muss. Mike ist bereit seinem halbverschlafenen Gehirn hierbei zu vertrauen und fängt an zurück in den Schlaf zu sinken, sicher in dem Wissen, dass die Welt ein kleines Stückchen länger auf ihn warten wird. Er wird das hier genießen solange er kann. Harvey wird früh genug anfangen ihn anzuschreien.

Harvey…

Harvey!

Mikes Augen öffnen sich ruckartig als die Erinnerung von der letzten Nacht und das Wissen in wessen Bett und in wessen Arme er die Nacht zugebracht hat in sein Gehirn eindringt. Er kann sich nur daran erinnern, dass Harvey ihm in die Richtung des gemütlichsten, weichsten Bett auf diesem Planeten gezeigt hat, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte er, dass sein Boss nur ein guter Gastgeber ist und er derjenige sein wird, der die Couch nehmen wird. Nicht, dass er neben ihn hineinkriecht und mit ihm kuschelt.

Denn genau das war das einzige Wort, welches beschreibt was Harvey tut.

Überwältigt von dem plötzlichen Drang seinen Tag früher anzufangen, immer hin muss er immer noch nach Hause um sich umzuziehen, bevor er ins Büro gehen kann, wenn er nicht mit Walk of-Shame-Hohn überschüttet werden will, versucht sich Mike aus Harveys Fängen zu befreien. Er versagte. Das Universum und Newton haben es heute Morgen wirklich auf ihn abgesehen, da jede Bewegung mit einer gleichen und entgegengesetzten Reaktion kommt und er ist nun noch näher an Harvey, sodass der Freiraum zwischen ihnen komplett verschwunden ist. Er weiß nun, wie sich Harveys Lippen auf seinem Nacken anfühlen und, wenn er nicht wusste, dass er ein Traumersatz für ein Möchtegern-Supermodel ist, hätte er vielleicht etwas Zeit erübrigt um einfach nur dieses Kuscheln zu erleben.

Alles was er nun weiß, ist jedoch das, wenn Harvey aufwacht und entdeckt, dass er das Hinterteil eines Mitarbeiter gegen seinen Schritt hat, er diesen genannten Mitarbeiter in Hündchengeschnetzeltes verwandeln wird. Donna wäre dann allwissend und würde sie beide verspotten und seine Drohung ihren Deal offenzulegen würde nicht die Übergabe seiner Kündigung verhindern.

Er schlief ein in einem flauschigen Palast und nun würde seine Welt zu Ende gehen.

Mike schläft allein. Er hasst es, aber zumindest führt es normalerweise nicht zum Armageddon.

Ende


End file.
